Memories
by amon-strosity
Summary: Hermione tells a story of a very special memory of hers and how she falls in love with him. His name...Draco Malfoy. DM/HG, BZ/GW, HP/LL, RW/PP...ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

_~Memories~_

_In my life, there have been horrific and painful events that have happened. I look back and remember the loss of my parents, relatives and many friends. Got my heart broken a couple of times too. I was tortured, hexed, bullied, taunted and abused. But nothing, not one of those could compare to one particular memory I have. A memory as horrifying as the others but less vulgar and violent. More romantic and rare. A memory that is kind-hearted but possessive. Inhumanly beautiful but has an ugly heart. Ignorant but attentive._

_What is this memory you ask?_

_His name…Draco Malfoy. That's right. Pureblood, Muggle-born-hating, son of Death Eater and enemy-of-my-best-friend Draco Malfoy. Platinum blonde hair, blue-grey eyes, tall, short-tempered. Do I need to go on?_

_I hate to admit it but he's my most special memory there is. My most prized possession. This is the story of how I fell in love with Draco Malfoy. Yeah. Fell In. Love. I know it may be hard to believe but it's basically the saying 'opposites attract'. The first time I realised it, I went crazy. I started acting weird around him which gave him more opportunity to taunt me which broke my heart but I refused to believe that too. I haven't told Harry or Ron because they'd go berserk if they found out but also, I'm not really sure if it's love. It might just be my teenage hormones taking over. After all, it is normal. I don't exactly know why I'm telling you this but I guess that I'm feeling lonely, bottling it up inside and not being able to do anything about it. Feeling helpless. If I did tell him, then he'd just reject me and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. I mean this is Draco Malfoy._

_What happens to me in the end is another story for another day. __Maybe if I start off telling you where it all began, then it might make a little sense._

**R&R PLEASE…**


	2. The Christmas Eve Ball

~Memories~

It was Christmas Eve night and everyone was scuttling around, busy. Some teachers and house elves were putting decorations up and getting the massive banquet ready, and the ceiling of the Great Hall had been bewitched like always to look like a snowy night with bright shining stars and snowflakes were falling down gracefully but disappearing even before they reached the floor. The Weird Sisters were coming back again to play on stage for the last Christmas the seventh years were going to have in Hogwarts. The stage was all ready and the instruments were set but the band weren't there yet. And the result of the hall was…perfect. Perfect and beautiful.

_Like him_, I thought. I shook my head, desperate to get him out of my head and enjoy the night as it would be one of my last at Hogwarts. I sighed, sad, weary and desperate. I walked off towards the Gryffindor common room and nearly fell asleep because of the silence that was so peaceful, just perfect for a little nap before the party. I suspected that everyone was in their rooms getting ready for the Christmas Eve Ball, the girls putting on their make-ups and dresses and the boys would be fixing their hair and their suits just to look all lovely for their partners. The ball was held especially for the seventh years but everyone had chosen to attend (except for the first, second and third years) since all the students were desperate for some kind of break from school work and since there wouldn't be a ball until the next Triwizard Tournament when the Yule Ball was and the Christmas Eve Ball wouldn't be until next year.

I silently walked to my room where Lavender and Parvati were giggling and sitting in front of the mirror, putting on their make-up and shoes. They both smiled brightly at me.

"Hermione, I'm so glad you're here. Me and Lav have been waiting for you for ages. Come on, let's get you washed and cleaned first. Off to the shower you go" Parvati rushed me forward inside our own bathroom and closed the door, leaving me inside. I sighed. I was going to have a shower but was considering not to since I was so tired from all the homework I had done and even my eyelids were trying hard to close over my eyes. I ignored it quickly and stripped bare before stepping in the shower. I turned the knob slowly as it made squeaky noise. The hot water hit my skin, gently and slowly. I closed my eyes, feeling the water's soft touch, thinking through everything that had happened over the past few years here. It was so calming but so stressing at the same time as I thought about happy and sad memories. Then I started thinking about him. It made my head hurt. Sometimes I had fantasies of how I would confess to him about my feelings and it would all be alright. And then I knew that I would never tell him, just keep it to myself because deep inside, I was too cowardly to fight for it. I would never tell anyone what was going on in my heart or my head because I knew they…_he_ wouldn't understand. No one would. I would just be waiting to fall in love again with another man until I forgot about him completely. But right now, it wouldn't get better. The aching pain I had hidden deep inside my heart, my feelings for him would over take and wait until I couldn't even bear to think about him without shedding a tear or becoming all too emotional until I couldn't hold it inside anymore.

There was just so much I wanted to tell him; so much I wanted him to feel, for him to know how much I love him. It was like a constant reminder each day, telling me to tell him how I felt and how it was making me feel; like a broken and lonely girl who was so much in love that she cries herself to sleep each night just thinking about the love of a man who would actually care about her feelings and knowing that that person she was in love with would never accept her. It was so…nerve wracking.

"Drac…" I sighed. I couldn't even say his name. Years before, I could always say but curse his name and now…nothing. I hugged myself tight and sat down, curling myself into a rocking ball. Two small tears came out of the corner of my eye, even though I wasn't so sure since the water was also running. But I quickly sniffed, sighing and then sobbing silently. I didn't know how long I was there for, just peacefully sitting on the cold floor whilst the water hit against my body. There was a knock on the door.

"Hermione? Are you okay in there? You only have three hours to get ready and me and Parvati just can't wait to dress you up" she giggled, "You are going to look so amazing. No one will be able to resist you" she had a smile in her voice.

"No one except him" I muttered. I slowly stood up and turned the shower off before wrapping a towel around me and my hair. I opened the door to find the two getting the entire make-up ready and the dress on my bed. It was a dark purple, strap less gown that had a lace up bodice with full pleated insert on the skirt. It was a stunning gown and inside, I was a little bit excited to wear it but I wouldn't let Lavender and Parvati see else they'd just start teasing me. After I had put on my underwear, I sat down in front of the mirror, getting ready for a pampering.

Two hours later, the three of us were all ready. I had to say, I looked quite…beautiful. My hair was tide in a simple ponytail with a small swirl at the end; I had black eyeliner and purple eye shadow with a simple cherry red lipstick and a glittering necklace with small jewels. The dress fitted me perfectly and I felt like a princess. It took a lot of time but as my mom had told me 'Beauty takes time and pain'. I missed my parents. I could feel my eyes watering but held the tears or the two would have shrieked senseless even though there was still magic to fix it. Figures!

We walked down to the hall, careful of our dresses and met with Harry, Ron and Ginny outside The Great Hall. We talked happily for a few minutes and complimented each other before heading inside The Great hall where people were mingling inside and had big smiles plastered on their silly little faces. I must be the only person here who feels depressed. I took a seat at one of the tables as the others walked off, chatting with others and looking around to see everyone's outfit. Everyone was happy tonight. Yes, definitely the only depressed person in here.

A/N: Hermione didn't mention anything about the wizarding war here because she'll tell you about that later (just the way she wants it to be) and that Dumbledore is still alive, so is Snape and it's the last day for seventh years, even though they graduate next September, because Dumbledore thinks that they need to move on from school because of the effects of the wizarding war. Don't like, don't read.


End file.
